Digimon: Spirits Brothers
by RZconsciente20
Summary: Han pasado unos cuantos años desde los acontecimiento dados en Japón. Kyle, un chico de 16 años vivirá ciertos fenómenos que tienen que que ver tanto con el, como su pequeña hermana Terri, cuyo misterio de su transformación cambiará las leyes de la lógica...¿Que sentirías si tu compañero Digimon fuera tu propio hermano o hermana?
1. Deseo y Hermandad

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: DESEO Y HERMANDAD**

La noticia de ayer, el huracán de hoy y el nada de mañana.

El entorno es tétrico, solo un pasillo largo con una densa oscuridad en el fondo. Pequeñas nubes negras sobresalían por las paredes de madera. No había puertas y ya se había recorrido una gran cantidad de metros, las piernas se debilitaban mientras a su vez el corazón palpitaba enérgica y enigmáticamente. Cada paso, una brasa de calor ardiente, las venas empezaban a sobresalir de la piel, rígidas y de color azulado, pequeños bultos se formaban en las piernas, condensaciones de huesos creándose a partir de un ente misterioso, no eran contracturas de músculos, eran diversos sistemas óseos. Se cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos apoyada en la madera viscosa, se empezó a toser, derramando un líquido verde. El cuerpo se volvía cada vez más grande, se agrandaba con cada toz. Los bultos se liberaban de la piel, rompiéndola, por la espalda, luego en las piernas terminando en la cara. El sujeto ya no era persona, ya no era nada, solo una acumulación de huesos.

Pasó media hora, la figura estaba inmóvil, la estructura no era clara desde una visión desde frente. En cambio, desde una perspectiva tomada desde arriba, se podía notar una figura insólita, los fémures mostraban una "D". Pasado diez minutos, los huesos empezaros a descomponerse expulsando el líquido verde, millones de orificios cargados de ese material empezaron a formarse. Hasta el punto de no quedar nada, solo la silueta de esa D mayúscula impregnada en el suelo. No hay explicación de lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, las preguntas no se pueden responder hasta dar con un origen. La sociedad no puede saber de esto, todavía.

-Necesitamos más casos que relacionen esta grabación- comentó una voz femenina -¿Qué demonios podría haber sido eso?

Una habitación pequeña acomodaba a dos personas, dentro de ella había diversos instrumentos científicos, como ordenadores. En la pared derecha había seis televisores que retransmitían las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. En cada televisor se podía observar otra habitación pero más pequeña, además de un pilar en el centro, cuya funcionalidad era sostener un huevo medianamente grande protegido por una capa cuadrada de cristal.

-Roger Hamilton- dijo un hombre en un tono apagado, notó el rostro dudoso de la mujer al pronunciar el nombre –el sujeto de la grabación, fue el seleccionado para hacer el viaje autorizado por el gobierno al mundo digital, me sorprende que no lleves al tanto nuestros últimos proyectos.

-Lamento su desgracia, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en infiltrarnos aún más en ese territorio altamente...- hubo un pequeño silencio, la mujer fijó su mirada en los seis televisores –no puedo comentar nada más.

-Cumplió con su deber, nos aportó nuevos objetos de investigación, lo que estás mirando ahora son digihuevos- con su ordenador portátil mostró un holograma de una huevos recolectado –fíjate bien, son magníficos, no te recuerdan a algo.

La mujer se quedó pensando con la cabeza gacha, no tenía un pensamiento claro de lo que podría eclosionar de aquellos huevos o mejor dicho, digihuevos; se le vino a la mente aquellas catástrofes ocurridas en Japón hace unos años, la cantidad de heridos y muertos, las infraestructuras dañadas, sobretodo sueños y esperanzas arruinadas. Los héroes de aquella ocasión fueron niños, no tengo la cantidad exacta, solo sé que si no fuera por ellos y sus compañeros digitales, esto ya no sería el mundo que conocemos.

El hombre le cogió el hombro a la mujer suavemente, sentía que algo no iba bien aunque no quería resultar molesto, quizá en ese momento querría estar sola. Al darse cuenta que no volteaba para decirle algo decidió retirarle la mano y con un suspiró siguió investigando en su portátil. La mujer estaba perdida en su pensamiento, en su niñez, en el año, día y momento de la aparición de los denominados "Digimon". Cerró los ojos y los abrió de repente, con una idea en propuesta.

-Siempre fui una niña miedosa, creía en los monstruos hasta los seis años, pero desde aquella catástrofe, no hay ningún día que no crea en ellos- la mujer tragó saliva, su miraba estaba dirigida al techo –fui la más afectada..., uno de ellos acabaron con la vida de mi madre.

-Eso no me lo habías contado- dijo el hombre en un tono de preocupación

-Es un recuerdo oscuro que no me gusta compartir, no daré más detalles..., ya tengo mi idea, un nuevo fin en mi vida, acabar con el Mundo Digital.

Las luces de repente se apagaron durante unos pocos segundos, después el suelo empezó a moverse como si se diera paso a un terremoto; pequeños rayos de luz sobresalían de las paredes ocasionando la caída de las estanterías y diversos instrumentos. Cinco minutos duró aquella sensación, las dos personas estaban sentadas contra la mesa central, preguntándose qué está pasando. Un rugido se oyó de fondo, poco a poco se iba pronunciando más, hasta que una voz habló, una voz muy grave.

-Me vine obligado a venir, duele mucho transportarse de un mundo a otro, pero debía de hacerlo-

-Qué... ¿quién eres tú? –dijo asustada la mujer, cogiendo al hombre de la mano

-Es no importa, vi un futuro, uno aterrador. Sufrimiento por todos lados hasta llegar al fin de nuestra existencia; amigos, compañeros... muertos todos. Te vi entre las llamas con una sonrisa maligna, una mujer sin escrúpulos, tú- el ser cada vez tenía una voz muy débil.

La sala guardó un silencio incómodo, la mujer estaba sudando y temblando, a punto de desmayarse; pero los recuerdos empezaron a abundar, a generalizarse hasta tener todo claro. Con mucho valor, la mujer respondió.

-Pues preparaos, vuestro mundo, ese maldito lugar será historia- la mujer hablaba con mucho odio –no estarás mucho aquí, se nota tu debilidad, vuelve a tu asqueroso hogar y disfruta de tus últimos momentos con tus amigos los monstruos.

-Daré mis pocas energías para una última cosa.

Los seis televisores desprendieron una fuerte luz cegadora, ambos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos. La mujer con dificultad apartaba sus brazos de sus ojos para ver lo que pasaba, lo único que pudo visualizar fue los digihuevos expulsando un diminuto rayo hacia arriba, cada uno de diferente color: Rojo, Azul, Gris, Negro, Morado y Blanco.

"Es una hermosa alineación de colores de destino desconocido, una pena que tenga que esfumarse", un pensamiento aleatorio de produjo.

El ente desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad, los ojos de la mujer estaban profundamente perdidos, balbuceando cortas palabras sin sentido. Los huevos habían desaparecido, pero no del planeta Tierra.

KYLE

El inmenso diluvio que azotaba aquella tarde en Madrid era detestable para las personas, sobre todo para los jóvenes; truenos y un gran viento se estremecían por los cielos, era normal en aquellas épocas del año, esos momentos del verano donde se precipita un as de sentimiento fresco.

No se podía ver nada del exterior, las grandes cantidades de lluvia tapaban la visión; apoyando la barbilla al escritorio, solo se podía pensar en un día desperdiciado de vacaciones; parecía que el sueño quería dominar, es entendible por el silencio que sacudía la habitación de amplios laterales. Con una pequeña pizca de energía, el joven pensante se levantó de su asiento con un carácter radiante, pasado tres segundos soltó un largo suspiró y cayó de culo en la alfombrilla; de nuevo centró su mirada en la ventana consumida por el agua. Pero de pronto notó algo raro, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos más de lo normal para darse cuenta de que había un pequeño punto rojo en movimiento, arrastrándose sobre el vidrio de la ventana; llegó a detenerse en un punto central. Pasado dos minutos de tensión y duda, lanzó un gran reflejo rojo sobre el suelo que iluminó todo el cuarto.

El muchacho se encontraba en trance, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel punto rojo. Un pequeño agujero brillante se formó en el suelo de madera, desprendía una energía extraña y a la vez familiar; un objeto salió de ello, el cuál fue a parar a las manos del joven. Aquella cosa pequeña, era una especie de dispositivo redondo y aplanado, en su parte derecha e izquierda había dos botones cuadrados mientras que en el centro se encontraba una pantalla cuadrada con incrustaciones de algo parecido a los rubíes en sus diagonales.

Empezó a emitir un sonido raro, como si fuera el tono de llamada de un móvil; al joven le dio por apretar uno de sus botones, el derecho para ser concretos, lo que ocasionó la desaparición del punto rojo y las luces rojizas que abundaban en el lugar. Todo parecía estar en total normalidad, de un salto se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la ventana para abrirla; al hacerlo pudo notar como el viento empujaba las gotas de lluvia hacia su cara, no tuvo más remedio que cerrarla de golpe. El joven empezó a pensar si alguien más habría sentido todo ese escándalo, dado que nadie de su casa venía a preguntar supuso que el único espectador fue él; miró de nuevo aquel objeto, la pantalla mostraba una figura de una llama. Lo depositó en su mesa de noche, y con un hondo respiro salió de habitación; caminaba despacio por el pasillo, estaba todavía algo confuso y de vez en cuando chocaba con la pared; al llegar a su salón vio a su madre sentada en el sofá con una taza de café en su regazo, estaba viendo su programa preferido de cocina; el muchacho se sentó en uno de los sillones curiosamente cómodos.

-No te pongas cómodo, tienes que recoger a tu hermana de sus clases de pintura, date prisa que hoy los metros tardan en salir- dijo su madre alterada

-Ya está muy mayorcita para que pueda venir sola, deja que se ocupe ella misma de sus cosas- respondió el chico

-Solo tiene diez años, todavía es una niña; y por cierto, a que se debe esa cara tuya, no se te ve tan despreocupado como siempre, todo lo contrario-

-Déjalo, ya voy, cogeré el paraguas-

El muchacho fue al baño a refrescarse la cara, se lanzaba agua fría constantemente hasta que paró apoyando sus manos sobre el lavado; parecía que una angustia lo perturbaba, y era normal ya que era un chico que no creía en las posibilidades de apariciones extraordinarias, ¿podría haber sido un OVNI?, no encontraba otra explicación más que esa, ¿por qué a él? No podía formular una respuesta certera..., levantó la cara y vio su reflejo en su espejo. Un joven de 16 años; con el pelo castaño, un poco corto donde se resaltaba sus pequeñas puntas en la parte de las orejas; tenía unas cejas muy definidas que lucían maravillosamente sus ojos verdosos; conservaba la postura facial de su padre, de origen francés, lo que le daba un aspecto atractivo; su estatura se desarrollaba en lo normal para los muchachos de su edad, un metro setenta más o menos.

Aquella persona se llamaba Kyle, Kyle Orún. "Siempre hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, innovar, luchar y sobretodo... amar", una de las frases de Kyle escritas en su diario secreto.

La madre gritó advirtiendo a su hijo que el metro ya iba a llegar, el muchacho no respondió pero sabía que tenía que salir ya; se puso sus botas largas para no mojarse los calcetines y una ligera chaqueta para no empaparse del todo. Ya habiendo cogido el paraguas y a punto de abrir la puerta, se acuerda del pequeño aparato que había salido del suelo de su habitación, fue rápidamente a cogerlo, preocupado que su madre lo viera y después le preguntara donde lo había sacado, no sabría que excusas exponerle así que lo guardó en su bolsillo e inmediatamente salió de su piso. Kyle vivía en un edificio de 6 plantas ubicado en Cuatro Caminos (Una calle grande), vivía en un tercero, dado que no tenía ascensor tuvo que bajar por las escaleras dando saltos largos; los vecinos se quejaban de los ruidos que hacía al entrar y salir del edificio.

La calle sueles ser muy transitada, y era normal por la popularidad de turistas o trabajadores que rondaban por ahí, en su mayoría. Por su suerte, la entrada al metro se encontraba a un poco distancia, avanzando por la su derecha empezó a trotar; mientras intentaba abrir el paraguas, la lluvia le estaba mojando toda la cara y estropeando el peinado tan costoso que se había hecho en cinco minutos. Ya era inútil, ya había llegado, dejó el paraguas como estaba y bajó por las escaleras con un trote más intenso; sacó su abono de viaje y lo puso en la máquina para que lo dejen entrar hacia el transporte. Ya en los andenes, se sentó en uno de los asientos dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire; faltaba un minuto, mientras tanto sacó de nuevo el pequeño objeto para seguir observándolo; al parecer la llama se había iluminado un poco más que antes. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que las puertas del tren estaban abiertas, reaccionó al instante y corrió hacia dentro antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Cuatro, tres, dos y una parada más..., llegó a su destino; con su sudadera en el brazo, salió del tren muy enfadado y dando voces a un adulto.

-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado la próxima vez idiota- Kyle estaba rojo, con una mirada asesina hacia ese sujeto –casi me golpeo la cara contra el barrote por ese empujón tuyo

-No haberte puesto en medio, y no vuelvas a insultarme que la próxima vez te doy un buen codazo en la cara, sin importarme si eres un niñato –respondió el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

Kyle no quiso formar un gran pleito por las futuras consecuencias, resultaría desagradable para su familia y conocidos. Ya estando afuera del subterráneo, notó que la lluvia ya había parado; fue un alivio ya que no le gustaba la idea de ponerse la sudadera de nuevo con el calor y la vergüenza que había pasado ahí abajo. Fue a uno de los callejones por donde se encontraba esa escuela donde enseñaban a su hermana a "dibujar"; a Kyle eso le parecía ridículo, no entendía que tenía de útil enseñar a dibujar, una total pérdida de dinero.

En la puerta del sitio estaba dibujada una especie de sol deforme con una cara de retrasado, hizo caso omiso y presionó el timbre de la pared; pasaron dos minutos hasta que una señora mayor abrió, una mujer muy cara de bruja.

-Vengo a por Terri, soy su hermano-

La mujer asintió la cabeza y sin decir una palabra fue a buscar a su hermana (eso espera); había dejado la puerta medio abierta, el sitio era muy colorido, lleno de dibujos y fantasías.; se preguntaba si algún niño habría hecho un dibujo o una figura de plastilina del pequeño objeto que había recibido. Sorprendentemente, la mujer mayor abrió con velocidad la puerta, dejando su cara de entrometido en evidencia.

-¿Qué haces Kyle? –dijo la pequeña niña con un sonrisa nerviosa

-No importa, ¿llevas todo?, ¿no te olvidas de nada? –decía Kyle mientras miraba de reojo a la terrorífica señora

-Que sí, estoy lista para irnos; no te pongas pesado-

Terri iba adelantándose, mientras que Kyle se despedía con una sonrisa y un "Adiós"; la niña iba dando saltitos y cantando un intento de Closing Time de Semisonic; era destacada por la alegría que desprendía, toda la gente que la conocía terminaba enamorándose de su "dulzura", en cambio, para Kyle parecía una mocosa irritable que no para de meterle en sus líos problemáticos, siempre termina pagando el pato él.

La chica era algo baja de tamaño para su edad, llevaba unos pantalones cortos verdes con una blusa blanca, lleva un collar de un oso panda que le regaló su padre. Tiene el pelo castaño al igual que su hermano; tiene un peinado un tanto simple, lacio y algo corto llegándole hasta los hombros; sus ojos marrones claros y grandes crean cierta simpatía hacia ella.

-¿No haces bromas hermano? Estás callado –dijo Terri que ya había notado un cambio en Kyle

-No estoy de humor..., oye, ¿has notado algo raro últimamente?-

-¿Cómo qué?

-Por ejemplo, cosas paranormales –el joven se sentía raro hablando de ese tema, que nunca le había dado mucha importancia.

-Bueno, ayer mismo vi un fantasma-

-¿Cómo? ¿Fantasma?-

-Sí, y justamente se parecía a ti- Terri empezó a reírse alocadamente –deberías de controlar tu problema de sonambulismo, no veas las ostias que te das cuando caminas dormido-

Kyle cogió a su hermana la levantó y la puso boca abajo, no pesaba tanto por lo que resultaba ligera; la empezó a agitar unos segundos y la puso de nuevo en el suelo. La niña mareada empezó a reírse de nuevo pidiéndole que lo haga de nuevo; pero Kyle se adelantó y le dijo que no se separara de él; ya a punto de llegar a la entrada del metro, el chico siente una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos; era el artefacto, la llama de la pantalla brillaba con mucha más intensidad, hazte que... se detuvo el tiempo.

Las personas que caminaban, los coches, los semáforos, quedaron parados; todo era muy perturbador, la gente y sus rasgos quietos eran anormales... Poco a poco se iba perdiendo color de las calles y de todo en general, hasta quedarse en un gris opacado. Las manos le sudaban, en su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza el objeto causante de todo esto; decía en voz baja un llamativo y repetitivo "no", como si fuera el fin de su vida. Tomo consciencia al escuchar su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que reaccionó; era su hermana que lo sujetaba de la mano algo asustada.

-Kyle tengo miedo, ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Terri con voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué todo se ha detenido? ¿Y nosotros qué?- se preguntaba su hermano

Ambos se juntaron espalda con espalda, mirando a su alrededor en círculos; podría ser todo un sueño, pero todo se ve y se siente tan real que es imposible dudarlo. Un cielo gris empezó a desplegarse dado paso a un brote de luz mucho más grande que el de su habitación cuándo recibió el artefacto. Tuvieron que taparse los ojos con el brazo para evitar los rayos que se expandían; Terri notó que algo bajaba del cielo, una especie de esfera pero no estaba segura, pero algo indicaba que se acercaba a ellos. Los resplandores disminuyeron, por lo que ya podían ver lo que pasaba; notaron la presencia de un objeto levitando, tardaron el intuir que se trataba de un... huevo. Seguía descendiendo poco a poco hasta ponerse a la altura de ellos; misteriosamente se acercó a la cara de Terri, era un huevo grande de color azul con manchas negras. El huevo empezó a sacudirse, se oía como intentaba eclosionar y lo hizo; el problema fue que no salió nada más que otro resplandor que emitía números binarios; la niña intentaba dar pasos atrás pero algo no la dejaba, algo la retenía para que se quedara quieta. Aquel resplandor con números se acercó al pecho de Terri y penetró su cuerpo hasta desaparecer; la chica cayó al suelo intentando respirar, Kyle reaccionó al momento y fue hacia su hermana pero al intentar tocarla, un campo de fuerza empujó contra él haciéndolo rodar hasta chocar con un poste de luz. El joven con un dolor abdominal terrible, intentó levantarse; con una mano en su costado siguió avanzando, era horroroso ver como su hermana de rodillas intentaba conseguir aire; al intentar tocarla de nuevo, el campo atacó con más fuerza, lanzó a Kyle hasta un coche que se encontraba en la autopista. El dolor era terrible pero él no se rendía, se levantó otra vez con todo el dolor del mundo; se notaba que necesitaba un médico urgentemente aunque en ese momento le importaba lo más mínimo; ya iba acercándose poco a poco hacia su hermana, Kyle dudo por un instante, otro golpe de esos no lo aguantaría.

Terri empezó a respirar en condiciones normales, había conseguido sentarse apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Su hermano se acercó más y se armó de valor para tocarle la cabeza; esta vez no le pasó nada, ningún rechazo por lo que invadió un instantáneo alivio.

-Terri dime algo, ¿estás bien? –Le decía a su hermana mientras le examinaba la cara –respóndeme por favor

-No entiendo que ha pasado Kyle, esa cosa entró dentro de mi cuerpo y empezó a cortarme la respiración –la pequeña niña no aguantó el llanto y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano fuertemente- fue horrible, pensaba que me iba a morir

-Oye nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo –Terri le miró fijamente a la cara, el joven lo había dicho con cierta inseguridad pero al fin y al cabo para él fue una promesa segura

Los colores grises desaparecieron, las personas, coches y sistemas empezaron a funcionar de nuevo, Kyle y Terri seguían sentados todavía abrazados cerca de la entrada al metro. La niña seguía muy asustada, era muy pronto para decirle que se levanten y caminen; también él necesitaba un descanso de los fuertes golpes que se había dado. Estaban dificultando el paso a las personas ya que estaban sentados en medio de una vía peatonal; Kyle cargó a su hermana sin importarle el dolor que sentía y la llevó a un banco que estaba libre. Terri estaba recostada en su regazo, echada con sus piernas cruzadas mientras que el joven le acariciaba el pelo.

Estuvieron media hora en el mismo sitio, Terri se había quedado dormida mientras que el muchacho observaba con determinación el artefacto; algo raro había en el lateral derecho de la pantalla, por lo que Kyle apretó el botón de la derecha para saber que significaba. La pantalla que mostraba la llama cambió a una figura triste, era un dibujo de una persona, una niña... era su hermana; la había reconocido por la ropa y el colgante de oso que se mostraba en pixeles. No pudo pensar más, querría que todo esto fuese solo una terrible pesadilla.

Terri despertó al rato; en sus ojos se veía agotamiento, debido a las lágrimas que no paraba de soltar, se sentó correctamente en el banco...

-Vamos a casa –dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

-¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó el chico preocupado

-Sí, eso creo –se puso de pie de una pequeño –mamá se estará preocupando

Ambos cogieron el metro, estuvieron callados durante toda la trayectoria, lo que no era normal ya que ellos dos siempre hacían sus bromas escandalosas para que toda la gente los oyera; pero no... esto no era uno de esos momentos, podría que debido a estos acontecimientos, aquellas costumbres desaparezcan.

Llegaron a Cuatro Caminos, a paso lente caminando hasta su edificio; fue un poco costoso para Kyle subir aquellas escaleras, los golpes seguían haciendo efecto. Terri le había cogido de la mano para guiarle hasta el piso y la puerta de su casa. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con la llave; pero para su sorpresa, las luces estaban apagadas, casi no se podía ver nada. Las persianas estaban bajadas y la luz del sol no entraba; el chico fue hacia el salón con las manos tendidas para evitar golpearse, llegó hacia una pared y siguió arrastrándose hasta dar con la cuerda que servía para abrir la persiana; y eso hizo, el sol iluminó el piso. En la mesa que se encontraba cerca del televisor, había un papel doblado con una firma en su costado, decía: Mamá; Kyle fue a cogerlo y desdoblarlo, contenía un texto: "Hijo, encárgate de tu hermana, vuelvo dentro de unas horas; hay una emergencia en el trabajo y tuve que acudir rápidamente, no me esperéis despiertos, os quiero ver dormidos a ambos cuando llegue. Dejé comida en la nevera, divídelo con tu hermana y no seas tacaño. Os quiero"

-¿Qué dice en esa carta?- preguntó la niña

-Parece que mamá ha tenido un lio en su oficina. Oye que tal si te das una ducha y te vienes aquí para comer lo que haya dejado en la nevera.

-Espero que no sea uno de esos asquerosos macarrones cubiertos por su famosa salsa verde, si es así prefiero morirme de hambre.

-No, no creo que haya sido tan mala esta vez –Kyle soltó una ligera risa

Terri le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue despacio hacia su habitación. Kyle se tiró en el sillón, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y se dejó llevar por la comodidad, y por ende a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Se oye un grito agudo y un pitido, otro grito agudo y más pitidos; Kyle despertó alterado, el pequeño objeto que llevaba casualmente en la mano estaba pitando; por más que apretaba los botones no paraba de sonar. El grito agudo se oyó al fondo del pasillo, se preguntaba que podría ser eso; no pensó en su hermana ya que su voz no es tan chillona. Con el grito y el pitido era difícil concentrarse; dejó que el aparato siga sonando y avanzó hacia aquellos gritos muy despacio. Provenía del cuarto de baño...

-Terri, ¿estás ahí?

Nadie respondía, no tuvo más opción que abrir la puerta; cuando entró, encontró la ducha encendida, por lo demás no había nada raro, salvo por una pequeña cosa. Detrás del lavado se podía observa una pequeña cosa azul, Kyle se agachó lentamente y fue hacia aquel objeto pero cuando lo cogió y lo apretó se llevó una gran y asombrosa sorpresa.

-¡Ay! Eso ha dolido idiota- dijo un pequeño ser extraño de color azul

Esto ya era el suficiente, el chico no pudo aguantar más, veía aquella cosa; un monstruo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, terminó desmayándose.

Empezó a visualizar, aunque todo lo veía borroso; poco a poco se iba adaptando su vista, se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie, se encontraba en el cuarto de baño; todo era muy confuso, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando? Kyle salió del baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Tenía las manos en la cara, el chico quería llorar por lo que estaba pasando el día de hoy, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?; se acordó de su hermana, pensó que quizá ese pequeño monstruo le haya hecho daño. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Terri cada vez con más potencia, fue corriendo hacia su habitación y no encontró a nadie; tampoco en el cuarto de sus padres ni en el suyo. Solo quedaba ir al salón, el chico llevaba una escoba sucia; al abrir la puerta del sitio, pudo ver que la tele estaba encendida con el canal de dibujos animados; pasó de darle importancia y fue hacia el sofá donde supuestamente alguien debería de estar sentando viendo la maldita tele.

Para mal, lo peor que pudo ver, fue al pequeño monstruo sentado comiendo un trozo de pan con su vista fija en la pantalla. Era un pequeño ser azul de ojos grandes y rojizos, lleva como una especie de cuernos doblados en su cabeza; la parte de su cara y vientre eran de color blanco, y con unas patitas ovaladas; tenía el tamaño perfecto de uno de los peluches de su hermana.

-Oye bicho, ¿dónde está mi hermana? –Preguntó enfadado Kyle –di algo o te meto con esta escoba; y no te hagas el mudo, que te vi y oí chillar en el baño; hasta me llamaste idiota

El monstruito se levantó y fijo la mirada en el chico.

-Kyle, no sé qué me ha pasado...

-¿De qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Terri?, habla maldita sea

-Kyle, tienes que creer lo que te voy a decir –su voz aguda denotaba dulzura pero en ese momento el chico solo pensaba en su hermana pequeña –soy Terri

-Cállate y dime dónde está mi hermana –parecía que iba a empezar a llorar, no podía aguantar la idea que la pequeña de la casa desapareciera

-Tienes que creerme, soy Terri, por favor...

Kyle había levantado ya la escoba para atizarle un golpe cuándo de repente el objeto empezó a brillar; lo sacó de su bolsillo y se preguntó a si mismo cuando había dejado de dar pitidos. Una voz gruesa irrumpió el momento...

-Señor Orún, por fin puedo contactar con usted

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? Como te pille verás

-Silencio, me comunico contigo a través de su digivice

Kyle observó el objeto redondo con más determinación, en la pantalla salía un símbolo de una persona hablando; se dio cuenta que la voz procedía en realidad del aparato.

-¿Esto se llama digivice?- preguntó lentamente

-Sí, un dispositivo digital que afianza la ligadura de un humano con su compañero digimon

-No entiendo nada, ¿Digimon?

-Si señor Orún, lo que tiene al frente de usted es un digimon, su compañera digimon y de paso... su hermana.

-¿Has transformado a mi hermana en un monstruo?, me la vas a pagar

Tiró el digivice contra la pared, se tiró al suelo y se puso las manos en las orejas; deseaba despertar de aquel sueño, no quería ver más irrealidades, deseaba estar con su hermana pequeña que supuestamente es esa criatura que lo está mirando desde el sofá.

-Nueva información le llegará señor Orún, yo me retiro, hasta otra ocasión.

-¡Espere!, quiero a mi hermana

-Ya se lo dije, ese digimon es su hermana

Kyle fue tras el digivice para ver si podía contactar de nuevo con aquella voz pero no hubo resultado; en la pantalla salía el pequeño monstruo denominado "Digimon" y arriba un nombre, un nombre muy extraño que se podía leer fácilmente: "DemiVeemon".

-¿DemiVeemon?

-Kyle... a ti te gusta mucho las carreras de bici, jugar con tu consola, vender tus productos asquerosos a extranjeros que vienen de otros países para ganar dinero suciamente... sé todo sobre ti, ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy Terri, soy tu guapa hermana... aunque ahora no sé cómo definirme

El chico guardó silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, luego se dignó a decir una palabra

-Adorable –dijo en un tono cortante pero a la vez sincero

-¿Me crees?

-Algo me dice que eres tú, siento esa conexión que tenemos diariamente; te creo, Terri, aunque suene de locos

El "Digimon" mostró una sonrisa reconfortante que alegró por un instante a Kyle.

-Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Cómo le explico esto a mamá?; bueno sea la excusa que sea me ganaré una buena paliza.

El muchacho se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba su "hermana", la cogió de sus pequeños brazos y la elevó por los aires, luego la hizo sentar en su regazo. Viéndola a simple viste parece más masculino que femenino por su aspecto, exceptuando su voz, esa voz si es de chica caprichosa. Aunque en ese momento daba igual ese tema, no podía de dejar de pensar si ella volvería a ser la misma de antes; pensando con más madurez, esto no está bien, convertirse en una cosa irreal no es que ayude mucho para que esta sociedad la acepte. Dada las circunstancias, el sueño abundaba de nuevo, se fijó que su hermana "Digimon" se había quedado dormida en sus piernas, Kyle hizo lo mismo, cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar que nada de esto ha pasado.


	2. Nuevos misterios digitales

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: NUEVOS MISTERIOS DIGITALES**

 **Terri**

Una pequeña bicicleta rosa se había quedado atascada en un espesor de ramas; por más que pujaba no podía sacarla, se ha incrustado tanto que se da a creer que hubo un enredo masivo, llevando a pinchar la rueda delantera. No se lo podía creer, era nueva, se la habían regalado hace unas semanas por su cumpleaños…, no podría ni imaginarse la cara de decepción que pondría su madre y además de unos regaños acompañados de manotazos.

Era una pequeña niña la afectada; su impotencia de lograr su objetivo la dejaron exhausta, apoyándose sobre el árbol más cercano, empezó a llorar… fue un llanto muy profundo, hasta se podría decir que una bicicleta no se comparaba con la tremenda tristeza que ella poseía. No paraba de preguntarse a que se debía ese dolor; era una chica muy alegre y cordial sin ningún problema según ella misma, además en esos momentos fatídicos comprendió que lo que veía ahora era un simple sueño. Lo que alrededor debería de ser un parque, no lo era, solo se notaba el árbol donde ella se apoyaba, un corto camino de tierra y su bicicleta atrapada.

Sintió el profundo silencio y la fría soledad; no corría viento, ni tampoco pareciese que corriera aire en ese lugar tan inhóspito.

-¡Me llamo Terri! –gritó la niña, no pudo aguantar tanta tranquilidad -¿Hay alguien por aquí?

El grito supuso un largo eco, la voz de la niña se iba expandiendo progresivamente hasta desaparecer; dio unos cuantos gritos más, intentando mostrar su angustia hacia alguien o algo que la pueda ayudar. Todo resultaba inútil, ¿Qué más podría hacer?, ni siquiera tenía una noción del tiempo, pues dado que el espacio blanco alumbraba perfectamente, dio por hecho que era de día; Terri fue hacia su bicicleta y empezó a tirar de ella con más fuerza, no daba frutos y solo podía decir insultos no aptos para su edad: "Joder" "Coño" "Que te den". De pronto le soltó una fuerte patada a su rueda trasera de tanta ira; dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos con unos gestos negativos pero a la vez tiernos.

No pasó más de cinco minutos para que un pequeño zumbido se escuchara; hizo que Terri se pusiese en alerta mirando a todo lugar que su visión le permitiese… el sonido apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad, era como si se estuviera abriendo un portal. Después de aquellos dos zumbidos, signos empezaron a salir por todas partes, ya sea del suelo, árbol y bicicleta como del fondo blanco de un lateral visible. Al poco rato de aquel fenómeno empezara, se podía ver con más claridad de que se trataban esas figuras; para su sorpresa no era ningún tipo de signo o letra, simplemente eran condensaciones de dos números: el 0 y él 1. Salían de todas partes con dirección a un supuesto cielo blanco formando una especie enganche entre unos y otros; en ese momento, presintió que algo iba mal porque al darse media vuelta, notó que el árbol había desaparecido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos las pocas cosas que había, habían desaparecido; Terri miró a sus pies, estaba sobre una fina y dura capa blanca, cuyo material era desconocido; seguía fijando su mirada al suelo inconscientemente, hasta que un pequeño agujero negro se formó a sus pies; la chica de un susto se cayó al suelo retrocediendo lo más rápido que pudo… pero no fue efectivo; el agujero negro se expandió a una velocidad alta por todo el lugar, suelo, supuestas paredes y supuesto techo hasta dejar todo de negro, un negro verdaderamente perturbador. Terri se encontraba en medio de una terrible oscuridad; pero esta vez sus pies no tocaban un suelo, ella se encontraba flotando en nada; sentía una plena e incómoda libertad respecto a su estado de levitación; la situación le daba alerta de peligro, presentía que algo malo se avecinaba. Al rato se escucha una voz estruendosa, el cual, comenzó a hablar.

-Eres una de ellos –comentó el siniestro ente –una de las salvadoras Digiboys

Terri prefirió estar callada y escuchar lo que se decía.

-Déjame presentarme –Apareció el rostro de una persona, al menos eso era lo que parecía; llevaba un antifaz rojo que tapaba medio rostro incluida su nariz, exceptuando sus ojos; su piel era pálida y desgastada, aunque sus labios pintados de negro resaltaban su aspecto demoniaco – me llamo… Myotismon, soy un sentimiento que ronda sin destino por las profundidades de la oscuridad

-¿Qué… que quieres? –Terri estaba pálida, intentó mantener su compostura flotante cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-Verás, quiero volver a mi estado normal, como era antes; para eso debo reencarnarme en un digimon; uno como tú- dijo Myotismon con una mirada perversa

La chica se miró el cuerpo, seguía teniendo su forma de humana… Acababa de recordar que había sufrido un cambio drástico en su casa, su apariencia ya no era la misma y no sabía a qué se podría deber. Un motivo más para asegurarse que se encontraba dentro de un sueño.

-Soy una humana, ¡Mírame! –las pupilas de Terri brillaban

-Las apariencias engañan pequeña, rígete por la verdad y no por tu ilusión. Ahora mismo procederé a extraer tu diminuta y a la vez potente información, así que estate quieta.

Se quedó petrificada, tenía asumido que era su fin… o no; podría tratarse de una pesadilla cualquiera, qué en cualquier momento despertaría y todo estaría normal. El rostro abrió su boca, de ahí empezó a salir una lengua triangular que en cuya punta so podía ver una letra… la letra "D"; cada vez se iba acercando más a Terri… ya estaba a pocos centímetros cuándo de sus pies, se formó una llama que la rodeaba. El fuego giraba alrededor de ella; la lengua se había quedado quieta, por lo que la chica elevó su brazos y con ello un remolino de fuego que la rodeaba prodigiosamente. Formó un puño y lo dirigió contra el rostro de Myotismon, el fuego salió disparados a su lengua que fue arrastrada hacia su cara; el golpe fue tan certero que el sujeto emitió un largo chirrido de dolor profundo. El ente terminó desapareciendo, desintegrándose en pedazos pequeños y esparcidos por el vacío oscuro; Terri se relajó y el remolino que la rodeaba se extinguió. Sus manos le quemaban, dirigió su miraba hacia ellas con la esperanza de no haber causado una quemadura grave; por su suerte no había nada de eso.

De la nada, una puerta que rebozaba un humo rojo por sus esquina apareció a si izquierda de la chica; se preguntaba que habría en el otro lado, ¿sería peligroso? Fue levitando suavemente hacia ella, le costaba un poco moverse por ese sitio pero progresaba hasta llegar a su objetivo; la puerta no tenía pomo, pero en el centro había un botón y abajo unas letras en japonés. No perdió el tiempo y apretó el botón, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dio paso al salón de su casa, se podía ver la televisión y las demás cosas que la rodean. Terri alargó su mano hacia el interior de la puerta, cuando de pronto una fuerza extraña la empujó hacia dentro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió como sus párpados se extendían exageradamente hacia arriba y abajo, lo que le causa un gran dolor en su primera impresión; todo era gigante, los muebles, las ventanas y las piernas donde estaba acostada. Levantó su cabeza hacia arriba mirando con temor la cara agotada de su hermano mayor que emitía unos fuertes ronquidos mientras se le derramaba un poco de baba; Terri puso cara de asco, le dijo en voz baja una ofensa "maldito asqueroso", la niña era muy delicada respecto a la higiene, no soportaba ver ni tocar objetos desagradables para ella pero se daba cuenta que no le serviría de mucho, de mayor quería ser cirujana y debería de acostumbrarse a interactuar con cosas repugnantes.

De un pequeño salto llegó al suelo, se tambaleó un poco al aterrizar; miró de izquierda y derecha, la distancias eran mucho más mayores, pues llegar hasta la puerta era como recorrer el pasillo entero; la mesa del centro era grande, aunque de un gran salto podría llegar al borde y de ahí impulsarse. Lo intentó, dio un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas flexionando sus diminutas piernas y clavando su vista en lo más alto, logró llegar y sostenerse en un borde pero sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza para cargar con todo su cuerpo; cayó de culo en la alfombra.

-Creo que lo que más pesa es esta enorme cabezota- dijo Terri mientras se examinaba la cabeza con las manos, dándose cuenta de su par de cuernos que tenía empezó a juguetear con ellos.

La pequeña niña Digimon fue hacia la puerta deslizable que daba paso a la terraza, con sus pocas fuerzas que tenía intentó deslizarla, lográndola abrir el espacio necesario para que ella pueda pasar. Ya estando fuera, vio un agradable amanecer, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa del verano inundaba una suave calma muy satisfactoria; ella fue directamente hacia los barrotes, se sostuvo con fuerza a uno de ellos mientras inclinaba su cabeza a lo que era la calle; vía los coches transitar y a pocas personas caminando, seguramente eran trabajadores que se levantan muy temprano para cumplir con su labor; las calles se congestionaban más por las tardes, y en esa época del año aún más. Se sentó en un ladrillo desprendido, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su relajo; al poco rato, escuchó una voz infantil, hizo caso omiso y siguió sentada con sus ojos cerrados; aquella voz cada vez era más molesta, Terri no tuvo más opción que examinar el origen de aquel sonido molesto. Enfadada vio a un niño que la observaba, un niño más pequeño que ella, estaba mirándola desde la terraza de su piso que se encontraban casi juntos.

-Oye niño deja molestar, ¿no ves que me disgustas?, ve con tu madre a que te de leche- le dijo Terri al niño muy bruscamente; pero se dio cuenta al instante que ya no era una niña, se quedó helada

El niño estaba abriendo la boca lentamente, sus ojos medio dormidos hacían lo mismo; hubo un momento que se quedó paralizado con ese rostro perturbador y a la vez gracioso; Terri lo miraba con un gesto de extrañes; esa cara terminó rompiéndose en un terrible llanto, el niño gritaba "¡Mamá!" seguidamente, la niña le decía que se calme pero era inútil. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta detrás de ella, era Kyle que ya se había levantado de tanto alboroto; se frotaba los ojos con su brazo mientras emitía un gran bostezo. Al mirar a la pequeña Digimon, soltó un largo suspiro y pensó que todo seguía siendo realidad.

-¿Terri? –Preguntó Kyle, aun no creyéndose el nuevo aspecto de su hermana

-Buenos días hermano –respondió avergonzada la chica -¿Podría callarlo?

El muchacho se dirigió hasta la barandilla, se apoyó y con su brazo largo logró acariciar la cabeza del niño; pero no resultó, el pequeño empezaba a llorar mucho más, se notaba que estaba asustado, no era normal despertarse y ver un pequeño monstruo enfadado que te regañe. Su madre salió a la terraza, vio a su hijo llorando y apuntando con su dedo hacia Terri; rápidamente ella se hizo pasar por un peluche quedándose estática; el niño no paraba de repetir que le había hablado y gritado; la madre estaba muy desconcertada intentando entender el asunto.

-¡No se preocupe señora! –Le dijo Kyle a la mujer, mientras cogía de Terri del suelo- es mi juguete parlante, lo dejo afuera para espantar a las aves y no caguen en mi ventana

-No digas esas cosas delante de mi hijo, y quiero que esa cosa desaparezca, que nunca nadie había asustado así a mi pequeño- La señora lo estaba cargando- Mira que asustado está, así que ya sabes

-Vieja borde –susurró Kyle mientras llevaba en brazos a su hermana dentro de la casa

La madre de los chicos todavía no había vuelto a casa, resultaba raro ya que pensaba que era una simple emergencia que no llevaría más de dos horas por lo menos; el muchacho necesitaba explicar cuanto antes a su madre sobre el cambio de su hermana, sabía que al principio le tomaría como loco y puede que se gane un buen bofetón por parte de ella; mientras desayunaban Kyle le explicaba a Terri un plan, primeramente tendrían que pasar en cubierto en su oficina de Correos, aún era de mañana y hacía algo de fresco por lo que él llevaría una chaqueta para esconderla, preguntaría a recepción y… empezó a sonar el teléfono.

Terri saltó a la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo levantó para poder contestar pero Kyle se le quitó de inmediato de sus manos, la miró con una cara de enfado mientras susurraba "no seas tonta, podría ser mamá y tu voz ha cambiado ¿Cómo se lo explicarías por teléfono?"; se puso el aparato en el oído.

-¿Hola?- dijo Kyle muy despacio

La niña vio cómo su hermano se ponía pálido y se entrecortaba al hablar, no se entendía ni se oí del todo lo que decía, se tapaba la cara con la mano intentando ser lo más cauto. Ella no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, por lo que fue corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres donde había otro teléfono. Al llegar, saltó a la mesa de noche y con fuerzas se puso el aparato en su inexistente oído.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Kyle, ya vienen, cuida de tu hermana por favor- era su madre, tenía una voz asustadiza y muy preocupada; Terri se ponía tensa

-¡Mamá!, ¿dónde estás? Te iré a buscar, no me digas esas cosas- Se podría notar que su hermano estaba llorando

-Os quiero hi…- Se oyó un golpe y la señal se cortó

-¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?!- Esta vez Kyle gritó y pudo oírse tanto por el teléfono como en el salón

Se guardó unos minutos de silencio, la pequeña Digimon colgó con cuidado, y se dirigió a paso largo hasta el salón; asomó su pequeña cabeza y vio a su hermano de rodillas con el teléfono aún en su mano, lo estaba apretando mucho; estaba triste pero a la vez enfadado debido a su impotencia por intentar ayudar a madre. Poco a poco se iba acercando hacia él, cuánto más cerca estaba más presión sentía en sí; podría actuar inconscientemente y hacer daño a la pequeña, lo que resultaría otro desastre. En menos de un metro, Kyle giró su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y su pelo muy despeinado; se dio la vuelta completamente, se puso en cuclillas mirando a su "Digimon-hermana", ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que uno habló.

-Cogeré alguna ropa mía y algo de la tuya si es que vuelves a ser una humana –dijo Kyle levantándose con debilidad –debemos irnos ahora.

El chico se puso en marcha, Terri no quiso preguntar el motivo, sabía que no era buen momento para estar preguntando cosas que podrían dar solo dolor de cabeza y más mal humor. Kyle apareció con una mochila medianamente grande pero al parecer ligera, se suponía que dentro solo había ropa. Cogió al Digimon de los brazos y lo puso en su hombro; le dijo que se sujetara bien ya que iban a andar un poco rápido y que actúe como si fuera un simple peluche, la gente no debería de sospechar. Salieron de su piso, la iba cerrando poco a poco finalizando echándole llave y asegurándose que había asegurado bien la puerta; se quedó de pie un momento delante de su hogar con la cabeza fija en la cerradura, a Terri le gustaría saber qué le pasa por la cabeza, qué planes tiene pensado y sobretodo, ¿A dónde piensa ir? Salió de su pequeño trance y rápidamente se puso a saltar los peldaños de la escalera para ir más deprisa, la chica se sostenía con fuerzas para no intentar caerse mientras recitaba algunas pequeñas lisuras; al llegar al portal, Kyle lo abrió de un gran empujón; la calle se estaba transitando, las personas se bajaban de los autobuses o salían del metro, de sus casas o de calles conectadas a Cuatro Caminos; cada día nuevas personas, esto podría ser otra definición de infinito. La niña se agarró con más fuerza, sería un desagradable caerse y que alguien te pise, la sola idea hizo que se estremeciera; su hermano le dijo si estaba lista, aunque no esperó una respuesta suya y empezó a trotar hacia un destino desconocido.

Fue un trote sin parar, no se imaginaba esa resistencia que tenía su hermana para cargar con esa mochila llena de prendas y además con ella misma, aunque parezca poco, no lo es del todo. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al gran parque del Retiro, entraron por una de sus diversas entradas; entonces empezó a caminar observando todo a su alrededor, los puestos de helados iban abriendo, los artistas ambulantes empezaban a acomodar su pequeño espacio teatral en una de las esquinas y no faltaban los turistas japoneses que iban tomándose fotos sin parar. Kyle parecía más relajado, así que aprovechó para decirle que está pasando.

-No entiendo nada ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme? –dijo Terri en un tono humorístico

-No hay nada que explicar, solo haz lo que te diga –el chico empezaba a alterarse, no por la pregunta de su hermana, sino por la inminente escases de personas –estate alerta

Terri también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, los turistas japoneses habían desaparecido, eso era muy raro. Siguieron caminando hasta visualizar una de las puertas que daban salida pero misteriosamente estaba cerrada; el chico fue corriendo hacia la entrada donde habían entrado, por desgracias también se encontraba cerrada. Estaban atrapados, alguien los había encerrado a propósito; a través de los barrotes que impedían la salida, se alcanzaba ver personas vestidas de negro, pero la más destacable era una mujer vestida elegantemente, llevaba una gafas de sol; aquella mujer levantó el brazo para después bajarlo bruscamente, daba a suponer que daba una orden, y así fue.

Una aglomeración de nubes negras se empezó a formar en el cielo despejado, habían aparecido de la nada, las acompañaban truenos y un fuerte viento que tiraba uno que otro árbol de pequeño tamaño. Un tronco iba dirección hacia ellos, pero Kyle logró esquivarlo tirándose a un lado del pasto; aquellas nubes lanzaron un rayo azul contra el suelo, de repente hizo que Terri sintiera una atracción, la pequeña se separó de su hermano y fue hacia ese rayo. El chico le gritaba que se detuviera pero no le hacía caso; ella sentía un poder, pero no era uno medianamente agradable como aquella vez que el huevo se unió a su cuerpo, no; aquel poder era raro pero lo más preocupante era que se percibía un desagradable sentimiento de maldad. Al llegar al punto exacto donde el rayo marcaba el suelo, se podía notar como un denso humo color gris sobresalía del subsuelo; Terri intentaba averiguar a qué se debía aquella aparición, ¿sería por ella y su misteriosa trasformación? Iba caminando poco a poco en dirección al gran rayo azul, pero unas manos la retuvieron y la alzaron, era Kyle, la había cogido y apartado de tal fenómeno.

-¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza? –Gritó fuertemente a Terri –cómo puedes ser tan tonta de ir sola por este sitio y además acercándote a eso

-Lo siento –la chica fijó su mirada de nuevo en el rayo; logró ver la silueta de algo grande y aterrador –vámonos de aquí, hay algo ahí dentro

-¿Cómo?

-¡Vámonos!

Ambos salieron corriendo de aquel espacio, ella estaba montada en el hombro de su hermano por lo que resultaba más fácil la huida, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Una sombra enorme se alzó encima de ellos y aterrizó cortándoles el paso. Era un insecto de gran tamaño, era de dolor rojo; poseía cuatro brazos con garras y un par de alas, además derramaba un líquido verde de su extensa boca llena de colmillos. Algo empezaba a sonar, era el digivice de Kyle; el chico lo sacó y a los pocos momentos emitió como una especie de holograma con un mensaje: "Kuwagamon, Digimon nivel adulto de tipo insecto", fue una voz masculina el que dio tal descripción. El Digimon insecto levantaba sus cuatro garras para desgarrar a Kyle, el cuál era su primer objetivo, pero este no se lo permitió, con un rápido reflejo logró esquivarlo y darle tiempo para escapar; pero era inútil, esa cosa volaba, la veía desde atrás persiguiéndolos. Terri pensó que andar por los caminos sería una mala, recomendó a su hermana que vaya por el césped que estaba acumulado de árboles y arbustos, podrían tener una oportunidad de esconderse y pasar desapercibidos; Kyle hizo caso y entró jadeante por las zonas verdes, los árboles le cubrían de cualquier visión aérea, vio pasar a Kuwagamon por los aires por los orificios que habían entre las ramas. El chico paró, estaba recuperándose, no había parado de correr desde que salieron de casa; pero el descanso fue instantáneo, el bicho apareció entre los árboles cortándolos con sus enormes y potentes garras; cogió a Kyle con uno de sus brazos, Terri seguía en su hombro medio escondida detrás de su oreja, estaban tan cerca que el miedo empezaba a dominarla, de un momento a otro el Digimon comenzó a elevarse a una gran altura, desde ahí se podía ver muchas de las calles madrileñas pero no era tiempo para esas cosas, la niña seguía apretando fuerte la camiseta de su hermano mientras este le susurraba que no se cayera. El insecto gigante los llevó al centro del Retiro donde había una gran plaza despejada, aterrizó y tiró al muchacho contra el suelo; emitió un enorme grito de dolor mientras se cogía su abdomen, él ya había sufrido unos cuantos golpes en esa parte. Kuwagamon se les iba acercando poco a poco, Terri estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermano pero seguía compadeciéndose del dolor.

-Escapa, que no te coja –Decía Kyle muy débil

-No… no dejaré solo hermano –Dijo Terri mientras admiraba la cara demacrada de Kyle. Se puso delante de él como protegiéndole, miraba muy furiosa al Digimon – ¡No dejaré que nos hagas daño! ¡NO!

EL enemigo ya había levantado una de sus garras para impactar contra ellos… cuando de pronto el digivice de su hermano empezó a brillar, desde su pequeña pantalla lanzó una diminuta luz contra Terri (DemiVeemon)… Aquella sensación era mágica, una cantidad de fuerza se iba acumulando en el pequeño cuerpo del Digimon; una esfera de luz la rodeó desprendiendo mucha energía, hizo que Kuwagamon se fuera arrastrado muchos metros hacia atrás y también provocó que Kyle reaccionara y lograra levantarse. Terri no entendía lo que pasaba, podía ver a través de aquella esfera pero no moverse ni decir una sola palabra; contempló que desde el fondo, el insecto gigante se estaba cercando; no era buen momento para quedarse paralizado, debía de hacer algo… y lo hizo. Una oración salió de su boca.

-DemiVeemon digievoluciona en… -Le decía mientras su cuerpo sufría de una serie de cambios bruscos, se hacía más grande, más cabezona y sobretodo más fuerte - ¡Veemon!

Dio un tremendo salto hacia su enemigo mientras pronunciaba "Cabezazo de Veemon", hizo caer a la bestia al suelo, pero la nueva forma de Terri no daba por terminada la batalla; Kuwagamon se estaba levantando pero rápidamente elaboró otro de sus ataques "Puñetazo de Veemon", aquel golpe lo dejó inconsciente. Aprovechó aquel momento para dirigirse hacia su hermano, que en ese momento tenía una cara de no entender lo que acababa de pasar; le cogió de la mano gritándole que le siguiera y no parara, él chico le hizo caso. Ambos fueron corriendo hacia una de las puertas cerradas que daban a la salida, no había nadie vigilándola por lo que Terri aprovechó para lanzar un gran puñetazo en la cerradura, fue eficaz, la puerta logró abrirse.

-Menudos puños tengo, si señor -Terri se quedó admirando su increíble capacidad destructiva, pero se dio cuenta de su desconcertado hermano, lo cogió de la mano y se largaron

 **Kyle**

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, no se paraba de escuchar los coches de policías yendo en dirección hacia el gran parque del Retiro; el calor era detestable, el sol brillaba más de lo normal y ya deseaba volver a tener la lluvia del día anterior. Los hermanos se encontraban en un callejón desértico, no pasaban ni persona ni coches por lo que les resultaría fácil idear un plan; Kyle alzó la vista para detallar mejor a su Digihemana, había crecido notoriamente muchos centímetros, sus brazos había crecido y tenía unas manos grandes; sus piernas aumentaron su anchura y en sus pies alargados poseía tres garras muy puntiagudas; la cabeza se volvió más grande y redonda con una "V" entre la parte superior de sus ojos, sus cuernos se habían reducido o parecía pequeños; y se alargó la cola; por lo demás seguía siendo completamente azul excepto la parte abdominal y la zona de la boca.

Kyle miró hacia arriba, un pelotón de helicópteros negros arrasaban por los cielos ¿Los estarán buscando a ellos?, eso no lo dudaba ya que él tanto su hermana se encontraban implicados en ese suceso que ocurrió en el parque; tal vez fueron a exterminar al bicho gigante, en todo caso, no era tiempo para seguir descansando, tienen que avanzar y buscar un sitio donde refugiarse, no se podrían quedar en el callejón toda la vida además de que podría pasar alguien y ver a Terri, solo causaría más problemas.

-Tenemos que irnos, si llegamos a la casa de la tía Miriam en Peñagrande podríamos refugiarnos ahí y yo podré investigar más sobre el Digivice y sobre ma… -Kyle no quería decir nada de su madre en frente de su hermana pero…

-Sé que mamá está en peligro, os oí por el otro teléfono –dijo Terri, su voz ahora era la de siempre –y si piensas hacer algo, cuenta conmigo

El muchacho la miró y asintió, no quería comprometer a su hermana, pero con ese gran poder que tiene ahora que se lo ha demostrado abriendo una gran cerradura de metal, cabría decir que sería de buena ayuda

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Es como si hubieras… evolucionado –dijo el chico muy pensante

-Si eso parece, podría ser… una ¿Digievolución? –Dijo la niña al recordar las palabras que dijo cuándo su aspecto estaba cambiando –suena más correcto

-¿No te da miedo? Ser así me refiero, actúas como si todo esto fuera normal –

-Un poco, pero me siento bien conmigo misma, no pienses mal solo es que pareciese que yo esperaba esto, y por fin apareció. ¿Tú tienes miedo?

Él negó con la cabeza, más que miedo sentía "decepción", decepción por no creer en historias desde que era más pequeño, cuentos de terror, ciencia ficción y fantasías; su escepticismo lo convirtió en una persona desconfiada y poca atractiva hacia los demás. Podría ser todo una señal, para poder cambiar y ver el mundo de otra forma, abandonar unos principios cerrados que lo consumían día tras día y que no le traían ningún beneficio; de todas maneras, es una suposición, ahora lo importante era llegar hasta la casa de su tía y de ahí idear un plan especialmente para rescatar a su madre. Se levantaron del suelo, y fueron hacía la salida de la derecha del callejón lentamente, esperaban que su tía se tome con tranquilidad cuándo le diga que su sobrina se ha convertido en un monstruo azul; ya en la esquina con la salida hacia la calle, una cantidad de personas transitaban, iba a hacer difícil pasar desapercibido. En ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba ropa en su mochila, se agachó y la abrió rebuscando alguna prenda; sacó una camiseta pequeña con una flor estampada en la parte de la espalda, le dijo a su hermana qué levantara los brazos para ponérsela; pero no dio resultado, tenía la cabeza demasiada grande y terminó rompiéndola.

-Idiota, era una de mis favoritas –reclamó indignada Terri

-Lo huecos para que la cabeza entre de tu ropa es muy pequeña, además de poco flexibles –Kyle rebuscó más en su mochila, hasta que sacó una camiseta negra con una imagen de un lobo gris muy chula; intentó ponérsela con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo logró –Oye te queda bien, te tapa toda la cola, no tendré que preocuparme por los pantalones

-Esto es de chico, ¿Se te olvida que no soy uno?

-Hermanita para serte sincero no pareces una tía, te hubieras transformado en una flor o algo más femenino –vio la cara de asco que tenía la niña y se sintió un poco mal; por último sacó una gorra negra y se la enganchó muy bien en su gran cabeza –perfecto, espero que esto sirva

-Seguramente me veo ridícula

Ambos se cogieron de la mano, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella era un Digimon; salieron del callejón y empezaron a caminar como si fueran unos más del montón. Al principio todo iba correcto, la gente pasaba hablando por sus móviles o estaban tan ocupadas manteniendo una conversación con sus acompañantes; el chico miraba a Terri, parecía un niño pequeño castigado, tenía la cabeza media agachada para que no le pudieran ver el rostro. Giraron para llegar a otra calle aún más larga, a medio camino, se sintió como alguien les tomaba una foto, y no pasó desapercibido ya que el de la cámara estaba en frente de ellos; intentaban pasar delante de él pero se oponía, Kyle le iba a decir algo pero la chica se adelantó, le mostró sus enormes dientes afilados y aquel hombre salió asustado del susto. Fue una buena idea pero no debía de llamar mucho la atención.

Habían caminado mucho, faltaba kilómetro y medio para llegar a su destino; no habían comido nada, solo bebieron agua de una fuente pública ¿Por qué no se le hubiera ocurrido llevar un par de bocadillos al menos? Alguien le tocó el hombro al chico, este se dio media vuelta para ver quién era; un hombre alto vestido de negro con gafas de sol le miraba fijamente, le comentó que debían de subir al coche que tenía aparcado en la otra calle. Kyle se negó mientras iba retrocediendo poniendo el brazo a su hermana intentando protegerla; el sujeto no esperó, sacó una pistola y disparó al cielo; las persona asustadas empezaron a correr protegiendo sus cabezas, se empujaban los unos a los otros, se estaba volviendo un caos. Los chicos aprovecharon el momento y salieron corriendo hacía una calle estrecha; al parecer el hombre de negro los estaba persiguiendo, estaba fatal ya que no paraba de disparar hacia arriba; necesitaban perderlo de vista pero era imposible, avanzaba muy rápido y ya los estaba alcanzando. Por mala suerte aquella calle no tenía salida en su final, todo estaba despejado y era fácil para alguien acertar un tiro, estaba perdidos, el hombre se acercaba con la pistola apuntando al chico. Pero dirigió la mirada a su hermana.

-Intentas algo Monstruo Digital y lo mato –Tenía el cañón con dirección a la cabeza de Kyle –venid conmigo, os estoy obligando y más vale que me hagáis ca…

El hombre se quedó sin palabras y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo inconsciente. Alguien los había salvado, el chico levantó la vista y sorprendentemente vio a otro de los llamados "Digimon", este era pequeño con unas grandes orejas que le llegaban hasta el suelo, era blanco con machas verdes en su cuerpo, tanto en su cuello como en sus orejotas. Eso no era todo, alguien salió de una sombra y se detuvo detrás del nuevo Digimon.

-Estáis bien ya no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo una voz femenina

Kyle la miró, era una chica bajita de más o menos 15-16 años de edad; llevaba una capucha de color azul de su chaleco, debajo llevaba un blusa blanca que dejaban desnuda sus brazos medianamente largos, sus pantalones vaqueros estaban muy pegados a sus piernas y las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba parecían cómodas, se le podía notar los mechones rubios que sobresalían de su cabeza, tenía unos ojos grandes y amarillos, una nariz y boca pequeñas; era muy guapa. Fijó su mirada en Kyle.

-Sé que no me conoces, pero debes acompañarme a un sitio, no están buscando… -dijo la chica en un tono sereno

-Seguidnos ¡Seguidnos!- exclamó el Digimon que se subió a la cabeza de la chica

-¿Quiénes nos están buscando?- preguntó Kyle entrecortado

-No estoy muy segura pero sé que tiene que ver con los Digimon –la joven señaló al pequeño de su cabeza

-No estoy muy seguro, ya tenía hechos unos planes… -dudó si contarle lo de su madre o lo de Kuwagamon –Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, gracias… por salvarnos la vida

Kyle pasó alado de ella, pero ésta la detuvo con el brazo; de pronto de su bolsillo sacó un aparato diminuto de color blanco, se lo mostró cerca de sus ojos; era un Digivice cómo el suyo, sólo que este varió de color. El joven se quedó observándolo y de su bolsillo sacó el suyo.

-Tú también lo tienes ¿ves?, estamos metidos en el mismo problema, debemos cooperar –dijo la joven –Sígueme

Tal vez fuera prudente seguirla y estar junto a ella, tenía tanto un Digivice como un compañero Digimon; aunque tenía unas prioridades más importantes, el recuerdo de su madre pidiéndole que escaparan…, podría ser que hubiera más chicos como él y así poder rescatarla, y así fue como tomó una decisión.

-Vale, iremos contigo pero espero que no me la juegues –Miró a su hermana, tenía una cara de confusión debajo de esa gorra

-Por cierto me llamo Margot –dijo muy animada la muchacha – y este de aquí es Terriermon

-¡No me llames así! –Dijo el Digimon a la chica –Me llamo Alex

A Kyle se le subió una idea a la cabeza pero no se cortó en decirla.

-¿Por cierto, vosotros no seréis…?

-Sí, Alex es mi hermanito pequeño, no te sorprenderá ¿no?- lo dijo mirando a la vez a Kyle y a Terri

El joven se preguntaba por qué aquella transformación solo se daba a los hermanos pequeños, tanto a ella como a él, sus hermanitos fueron transformados en extrañas criatura; no quiso saber más por ahora del tema.

-Yo me llamo Kyle –se presentó el chico

-Y yo Terri –intervino su hermana menor

Margot fue hacia ella, se puso en cuclillas y le acarició su frente, justamente donde se encontraba esa "V".

-Eres un niño muy valiente –le decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –y mira lo fuerte que te vez, estas hecho todo un hombretón

Terri le apartó la mano con su brazo azul bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos mostrando una faceta suya muy habitual, la indignación.

-No soy un chico…, sólo que mi ropa de siempre no me quedaba y tuve que ponerme esto –Terri notó la pequeña risa de Margot –Mira a tu hermano, parece un bebé amorfo

Al parecer a Margot el comentario sobre su hermano no le afectó nada, más bien seguía con su pequeña risa, ¿era momento para reír?; Alex no se había enterado de nada, estaba jugando con sus orejas y dando volteretas.

-Ya que nos hemos presentado, será mejor que nos vayamos a ese sitio que me comentaste –todos asintieron al comentario de Kyle, en ese momento sintió un aire de liderazgo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa

-Vamos chicos, os encontrareis con una gran sorpresa- dijo Margot adelantándose mientras sostenía a su hermano en brazos –una pequeña pista, no somos los único

¿No somos los únicos?, aquella frase dejó pensando al joven. Cogió a su hermana de la mano y fueron hacia Margot para que pueda enseñarles el camino; al parecer Terri no estaba convencida del todo, en su cara solo se notaba preocupación y estaba más callada de lo normal. El chico hizo que ella lo mirara y se lanzaron una sonrisa de hermandad entre los dos, quedando que pase lo que pase, no se separarían jamás.


End file.
